Dance Like No One's Watching
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: Music meme. Includes a dancing America and, in one instance, England with belts. Oh my!


Hetalia music meme! I've seen a lot of these around the interwebs. Kinda felt like doing one myself. I suppose I should put the rules here, shouldn't I?

1) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2) Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to write it.

4) Do ten and post it.

Oh yeah.** Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

1) _Love Lockdown - Kanye West_

When Arthur had walked into Alfred's room to tell him to turn his blasted music down, damn it, he was trying to sleep, he hadn't expected to see…this. This being Alfred, sporting only his boxers, dancing quite provocatively to some American rap song on the radio. And as much as Arthur hated to admit it, he didn't exactly dislike the impromptu show, either.

"…what the bloody hell are you doing, you git?" Of course, he was nowhere near showing any signs of enjoyment, either.

Alfred froze. Slowly, he turned to face Arthur and, in his usual style, quickly shrugged off his embarrassment.

"Uh, dancing? …wanna join?" Alfred grinned mischievously. Suddenly, Arthur felt quite terrified.

"Why would I want to- hey!" Alfred had yanked him into the room and held him close to his- _nearly naked, _Arthur noted- body, effectively cutting off any train of thought that might try to form. Upon seeing his former guardian's reaction, or rather, lack of reaction, Alfred's grin merely doubled in size.

"You lose~!" Alfred whispered in his ear, singing along with the music.

2) _Camisado - Panic! At The Disco_

"You're the only one I know who'd manage to break a bloody bone by slipping on a _banana peel_, of all things."

"Heh. I bet France would do the same thing. Just with something that's not a banana peel, if you know what I mean." Arthur rolled his eyes. _Isn't that the truth? _

"Now I'm gonna mosey on outta here and get myself a hamburger and-"

"Stay, Alfred. Unless you want me to strap you to that bed."

"I dare you to try." Without missing a beat, Arthur pulled out a few belts from under the bed, causing Alfred to begin chuckling nervously.

"Hey Arthur?"

_If you can't take the kid from the fight, _Arthur thought with a smirk,

"Iggy, don't you dare come any closer with those!"

_Take the fight from the kid!_

3) _Reflection - Christina Aguilera, Mulan Soundtrack_

Alfred stared at the mirror. He saw blonde hair, blue eyes; nothing out of the ordinary. Or his ordinary, at least. Others would note the lack of a spark in his eyes, of a grin upon his lips. Things had been so difficult lately. He felt as if soon he wouldn't be able to recall whom he was, or used to be. What had made him start thinking about this kind of thing in the first place? _Oh yeah. _Earlier that day, England had asked him something.

"Why don't you show me your real smile? No one's seen it in years."

4) _Second Chance - Shinedown _

Both nations lingered in the pouring rain. The soldiers had long since left, but neither had moved a muscle- America was still standing, and England was still on his knees. America was the first to speak.

"Eng- no, Arthur. This…don't think of this as the end. Sometimes…sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

England remained silent, not bothering to look up at his former colony. America bowed his head and walked away.

_Silly boy, _Arthur mused, a bitter smile on his face, _there's no such thing as a second chance in war._

5) _Perfect - Simple Plan_

Alfred scowled. He'd just been informed that England had raised the taxes on tea- _again_. What had happened to the England who raised him? The one who always smiled at him, who played with him, who let him sleep in his bed when he was scared, who taught him things that no one else could?

England was startled when Alfred had stormed into his study and slammed a tea bag on his desk.

"What-"

"Sorry I'm not living up to your expectations, Arthur."

The older nation couldn't recall a time he'd heard such malice in his colony's voice.

6) _Tango: Maureen - Rent_

"He cheated." Arthur was sulking at the bar, almost completely inebriated- because, by George, he was never _drunk_. And yes, there was a difference! He took another swig from the beer in his hand and returned to brooding.

"Fucking cheated." Arthur turned his head to see someone sitting next to him. A pouting Alfred had taken the neighboring seat, ordering a drink for himself.

"What're you doing here? Git." Arthur slurred. Alfred shrugged.

"Francis. Right? That's why you're here?"

"Hmm." Arthur grunted in the affirmative.

"Me, too."

"…?"

7) _Love Song - Sara Bareilles_

"Alfred, since when could you play the piano?"

"Since I learned."

"Git." Arthur turned to walk out of the room. He did _not_ want to know.

"Hey Arthur. I'll play you something." Arthur stopped, considering.

"…alright. Why don't you play-"

"No love songs, though."

"…git. I wasn't even _remotely_ planning on suggesting that!" Arthur snapped. The light blush that spread across his cheeks, however, said otherwise.

8) _The Denial Twist - The White Stripes_

"No, no, no! You twist your hips like _this_, Matt! Not like that!"

"I-I'm _trying_, Alfred! Geez! You should explain it better!"

Arthur smirked, entertained by his former charges' antics. He couldn't bring himself to pity Matthew; after all, he'd had to go through Alfred's dancing lessons, too. He did envy him, however; Matthew wouldn't have to go through the "rocking the boat" step. _That was…just embarrassing_, he thought. Somewhere in the far corners of his mind, a small voice told him to 'shut up, he liked it.'

9) _I'm Not Jesus - Apocalyptica featuring Corey Taylor_

America looked on in horror. So many buildings burned, and too many lives lost. What had his people done to deserve this? This act was something that, he thought, that he would never forgive. Ever. Eyes darkening, he limped toward his home, foregoing tending his wounds to begin planning a counterattack.

10) _Gomenasai - t.A.T.u._

A young Alfred frantically pounded on the door to Arthur's study. The booming thunder outside only accented his panic.

"I'm sorry, Iggy, I'm sorry! Just let me in!"

Arthur continued to ignore the small boy, fighting off every instinct that shouted at him to let the boy inside. _He has to learn his lesson_, he told himself. Alfred continued pounding on the door. Arthur could hear a few quiet whimpers between the knocks. _This is for his own good_.

"Iggy, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry I broke your teacup- it was an accident! - and I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I ran off and-" As the young boy broke off into sobs, Arthur stood up. Parental instincts had won his inner argument.

Tear-filled blue eyes shot up as Alfred felt the door opening. Before he knew it, he was being cradled in his caretaker's arms.

"Why are you crying?" Arthur quietly asked the boy. Alfred sniffled.

"Be-because you locked the door and wouldn't open it, and I th-thought you were gonna leave me and I was scared, and-" Alfred cut himself off with a few small hiccups. Arthur nuzzled affectionately against the boy's hair.

"No matter what you do, no matter how angry you make me, I swear to you that I will never, ever leave you."

* * *

Well! That was fun! I think either the second one (I wanna know where Iggy got those belts!) or the last one's my favorite. XDThis is the first fiction I've written in forever, not to mention my first Hetalia fic. Hopefully I didn't make them too OOC. Angsty!America is a given WTF-OOC. But hey, I like me some angsty Alfred. Makes things entertaining! If this gives you any plot bunnies, feel free to breed them. :D Let me know if you do! I'll definitely want to read it.


End file.
